Tout ce qui est petit est mignon
by Nekoyo-chan
Summary: Ce matin-là, Eren ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver dans son tiroir un être à la taille étrangement... réduite. Et pourtant..."T'es con ou quoi ?" ; "Minimus… Titan ?" ; "T'as envie que je te voie à poil, gamin ?" ; "T'es pas crade, au moins ?" ; "Tu m'as écrasé, ducon. Je ne suis pas un putain de citron" ; "Trop mignon" ; "Merde"; "Tu vas disparaître et me laisser tout seul"


**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Tout ce qui est petit est mignon  


 **Rating :** K+... T ? Je pense que c'est entre les deux... Hum, je pense en fait que c'est plutôt T... Hum, j'en sais rien =.=... xD **  
**

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ;3 (Connie x Sasha en secondaire ;D)

 **Disclamer :**

• Les personnages apparaissant dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Hajime Isayama (j'aimerais tellement qu'il me les donnent...;_; xD)

• L'image ne m'appartient aucunement ! Je ne l'ai jamais précisé dans mes autres "Disclamer" et ce n'est pas bien du tout ! (enfin, si à Noël mes parents acceptent que j''achète une tablette graphique, je pourrais y remédier ! *O*)

 **Ps :** Je me suis relue mais bon, hein, certaines fautes ont dû passé à la trappe ! Donc désolée si ces fautes vous donnent envie de vous crever les yeux ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

• Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû poster la suite de Avec toi, de A à Z mais que voulez-vous, mon cerveau m'a harcelée pour que j'écrive ce OS donc je l'ai fait, personne faible que je suis ! xD Mais sachez que ladite suite ne devrait plus tarder... ;D

• Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que ce OS fait 20 pages Word, ce qui est un exploit venant de moi xD Vous êtes gâté(e)s ! xD

• 'Fin, il fait juste 8 331 mots xD

• J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! xD

* * *

 **Tout ce qui est petit est mignon**

* * *

— Putain de merdeux de merde, ta putain de tignasse m'étouffe !

Eren déglutit nerveusement mais ne put empêcher un minuscule sourire de faire apparition sur ses lèvres. Un coup sur sa tête le fit tiquer et il réarrangea la casquette posée dessus.

— Fais chier, putain de cheveux à la con !

Cette fois-ci, le brun ne retint pas le petit rire qui vint le secouer, s'attirant des regards surpris et suspicieux de la part des passants.

— Ferme-la !

Le jeune garçon soupira pour toute réponse puis plongea dans ses souvenirs, et plus précisément, dans les souvenirs du jour de la rencontre avec ce petit gueulard.

* * *

Eren Jaeger ouvrit un œil ensommeillé qui tomba sur un des murs immaculés de sa chambre. Il se retourna et un petit geignement racla sa gorge, ses yeux plissés rencontrant la vive lumière du soleil.

Il avait oublié de fermer ses volets.

Il zyeuta le cadrant de son réveil et vit que les dix heures allaient sonner dans une vingtaine de minutes. Soupirant, il retira d'un geste sec les draps recouvrant son corps et posa ses pieds à terre, frissonnant en sentant le froid du parquet sous lui.

Pieds nus, en t-shirt et caleçon, il traversa sa chambre, un couloir et se retrouva bientôt dans le salon de son grand appartement.

Il grogna : il n'avait fermé _aucun_ volet.

Il plaça une main fine sur un côté de son visage, faisant ainsi barrage entre le soleil à la lumière trop agressive et ses grands yeux turquoise.

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine ouverte tout en baillant et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour attraper une brique de lait puis en fit de même avec un placard en hauteur, attrapant un paquet de céréales. Le placard d'à côté subit le même sort, mais il en sortit cette fois-ci un bol. Il posa le tout sur la table derrière lui et se retourna, ouvrant un tiroir dans le but de prendre une cuillère.

Il resta figé un moment, les yeux braqués sur le range-couverts et les doigts enroulés autour du bouton du compartiment coulissant. Plus les secondes passaient et plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient, puis soudainement il referma le tiroir dans un mouvement violent, un cri épouvanté sortant de sa bouche. Le brun recula précipitamment, bousculant une chaise sur laquelle il s'appuya, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres.

Il resta prostré dans cette position pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui lui parurent des heures, l'air interloqué.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Se décidant à agir, il s'avança à petits pas mesurés, ses grandes billes vissées sur le tiroir. Une fois devant celui-ci, il agrippa le bouton de ses doigts fins et tremblants et attendit. Il attendit d'avoir rassemblé assez de courage pour oser ouvrir une nouvelle fois l'objet coulissant.

Et devant ses yeux incrédules se révéla la même petite créature qui l'avait fait fuir quelques instants plus tôt.

— Un putain de couteau a failli se planter dans mon cul à cause de tes conneries, merdeux, claqua la voix glaciale de l'étrange bestiole.

Horrifié, Eren ne put s'empêcher de claquer une seconde fois le tiroir mais il garda tout de même sa main à sa place.

Se reprenant au bout de plusieurs secondes, il rouvrit le compartiment et tomba sur un petit regard gris et rageur.

— T'es con ou quoi ?

Le brun se retint de justesse de refermer pour la énième fois le pauvre compartiment. A la place, il ouvrit la bouche pour la clore quelques secondes plus tard, répétant ce manège durant un certain temps.

La petite chose soupira et se leva du dos de la cuillère où il s'était assis. Il grimpa sur la pyramide de fourchettes, faisant attention de ne pas se planter une des dents aiguisées dans les pieds. Arrivé en haut de la pile, il prit son élan et sauta, s'accrochant au plan de travail avant de se remettre sur ses minuscules pieds. Il s'éloigna un peu du rebord et se retourna vers Eren qui le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

— T'as fini ton cirque, merdeux ?

La voix grave parut ramener le brun à la réalité puisqu'il fronça imperceptiblement ses sourcils et osa parler après un moment d'hésitation :

— Qui… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Le petit homme le fixa comme s'il avait une case en moins.

— Je le confirme : t'es con.

Offusqué de se faire traiter de la sorte par un inconnu _riquiqui_ et dans _son_ appartement, il sépara ses lèvres, prêt à lui faire part de sa façon de penser mais l'étrange créature le coupa dans son élan :

— Je suis un humain.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Eren de le regarder bizarrement, ayant l'air de sérieusement se demander si l'être en face de lui n'avait pas quelques neurones grillés.

— Oui, bien sûr, une personne faisant une petite dizaine de centimètres est forcément un humain ! Mais où ai-je donc la tête ?! répliqua-t-il, sarcastique jusqu'au bout des doigts.

— La ferme. Je suis un homme, mais mon apparence a changé à cause de cette tarée d'Hanji.

— Hanji ? répéta le jeune Jaeger en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est une scientifique. Cette andouille a renversé un échantillon de _Minimus Titan_ sur moi.

— _Minimus_ … _Titan_ ? réitéra-t-il, perdu.

Le petit bonhomme souffla d'exaspération.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, merdeux, c'est le nom qu'elle a donné à sa nouvelle « potion », répondit-t-il en faisant les guillemets.

— Et… j'imagine que cette « potion » a pour but de rétrécir les objets… et les êtres vivants, rajouta-t-il en posant un regard perplexe au lilliputien, tout de même peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

— T'es pas si débile que ça, concéda ledit lilliputien sans que son expression blasée ne change pour autant.

— Merci… répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un petit silence prit place entre eux avant que le ventre du jeune garçon ne gronde férocement.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il les joues embrasées.

Il attrapa une cuillère dans le tiroir toujours ouvert puis ferma celui-ci. Il allait se retourner quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme rétréci.

— Hum… Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Le minuscule être le fixa un moment avant d'acquiescer.

Incertain, Eren avança une main vers lui et posa le dos de celle-ci sur le plan de travail. L'homme fit voyager son regard entre elle et le brun avant de soupirer lourdement et de grimper dessus.

— Je vais vous… poser sur la table.

Le jeune Jaeger fit la moue : quelle étrange situation !

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le meuble, permettant au petit homme de descendre.

— Euh… je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux vous proposer…

Son regard se porta sur son paquet de céréales.

— Ça vous irait des pétales ? demanda-t-il en secouant l'emballage devant lui.

L'homme acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

— Bien…

Eren s'assit sur une chaise et plongea la main dans le paquet en sortant une petite poignée de pétales de céréales qu'il tendit à l'homme. Ce dernier en piocha deux petits avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et d'en grignoter un premier, l'autre reposant devant lui.

Le brun le regarda faire, un brin amusé, et se servit à son tour, remplissant le bol devant lui. Il y mit du lait puis commença à manger.

Le silence était paisible mais le jeune homme le brisa, une question le tourmentant :

— Dites.

Le lilliputien releva la tête.

— Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans mon tiroir ?

Le petit être soupira et reposa le pétale.

— Pour faire court, après m'être « transformé », la folle a paniqué et m'a pris avec elle pour qu'on aille chez elle. Apparemment, elle avait l'antidote dans sa baraque et l'avait oublié là-bas. Mais cette conne a trébuché et m'a fait tomber, puis un putain de chat m'a coursé et pour y échapper, j'ai dû me réfugier dans un trou. Trou qui était en fait un putain de tunnel que j'ai traversé et « POUF ! » je me suis retrouvé dans ton tiroir. Tu devrais faire gaffe, gamin, les insectes peuvent facilement entrer par là.

Stupéfait par son histoire, Eren le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis il se souvint des derniers mots et se leva en vitesse pour ouvrir le tiroir. Et en effet, un trou se trouvait au fond mais deux autres étaient également présents : un dans le meuble et un autre dans le mur. Les trois étaient parfaitement alignés et créaient un petit passage, le vide entre le meuble et le mur étant facile à franchir.

Quelque peu affolé que des blattes puissent passer par cet endroit pour entrer chez lui, le brun alla chercher un bout de papier qu'il scotcha devant les « entrées ».

Plus ou moins rassuré il revint s'asseoir, n'ayant pas remarqué le regard du minuscule homme qui l'avait suivi tout au long de son action.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda encore Eren après un petit silence.

— Levi Ackerman.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

— Vous avez le même nom de famille que ma sœur adoptive.

— Je m'en fous complètement, gamin, rétorqua Levi.

— Elle pourrait être un membre de votre famille ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules désintéressé, le faisant soupirer.

— Au fait, moi c'est Eren Jaeger.

L'Ackerman hocha de la tête et termina son deuxième pétale.

Quand il eut fini, le jeune homme débarrassa et proposa une main à son invité surprise.

— Je dois aller m'habiller. Vous pouvez venir avec moi.

— T'as envie que je te voie à poil, gamin ? demanda de but en blanc Levi, l'air mortellement sérieux.

Ledit gamin piqua un fard monumental et balbutia férocement :

— N-Non, pas du tout ! Je… j'ai juste besoin d'enfiler un haut et un pantalon !

L'homme esquissa un minuscule sourire qui fit grogner le brun, devinant qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

— Alors ? fit-il après avoir repris un minimum contenance.

Levi ne répondit pas mais monta sur la main, son amusement s'accentuant un peu quand il remarqua les légères rougeurs qui persistaient sur les joues de son jeune homologue.

Comme dit, Eren se changea, le visage rouge sous les yeux rieurs du minuscule être puis alla se laver les dents, proposant à Levi d'en faire de même. Celui-ci accepta mais ils eurent bien du mal à trouver une brosse à dents adéquate. Néanmoins, le brun s'était souvenu de la poupée Barbie dentiste qu'il avait achetée à sa jeune cousine et qu'il avait gardée chez lui pour quand elle lui rendait visite. Il était alors allé chercher la petite brosse à dents vendue avec le cabinet et la poupée et l'avait ramenée à Levi. Il avait dû laver l'objet sous les ordres de celui-ci parce que : « pas question que je touche à ce truc dégueulasse tripoté par une gamine baveuse ».

Une fois ce malheureux moment passé, Eren alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, allumant la télévision et posant Levi sur ses cuisses.

— Je vais vous aider, dit-il soudainement.

Levi planta un regard perplexe sur lui.

— A retrouver votre apparence.

— Et comment ? Avec un putain de rituel vaudou ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas fan des aiguilles, merdeux, fit sarcastiquement le petit homme.

Eren lui lança un regard venimeux.

— Mais non ! On ira voir cette… Hanji. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle avait l'antidote, non ?

Le lilliputien acquiesça avec réticence, n'ayant pas franchement envie de revoir cette tête à claque pour le moment.

Un petit silence apaisant prit place dans la pièce, silence cassé par Levi :

— T'as pas école, gamin ? Si je me souviens bien, on est jeudi.

— Je ne commence qu'à onze heures.

— Qu'est-ce que vous glandez pour avoir aussi peu d'heures de cours ? demanda Levi en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mon professeur de mathématiques est absent aujourd'hui, donc au lieu de débuter les cours à dix heures, je ne les commence qu'à onze.

— Et tu mets combien de temps pour arriver à ton école ?

— Dix minutes, un quart d'heure, pourquoi ?

Levi le regarda un instant avec son air blasé habituel avant qu'un sourire railleur ne déforme ses lèvres.

— Tu devrais te grouiller alors, répondit-il en pointant du pouce l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'écran de télévision.

Eren longea le petit doigt des yeux avant de tomber sur l'heure.

Onze heures moins le quart.

— Merde.

Il se leva en vitesse, bousculant Levi qui tomba heureusement sur le canapé. Il le fixa d'ailleurs un moment, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, puis un sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres et il fila à toute allure dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec une casquette noire.

Voyant le regard suspicieux de l'homme, il s'expliqua :

— C'est pour vous cacher. Vous irez sur ma tête et je mettrai ma casquette !

— T'es malade ?

Eren lui lança une œillade étonnée :

— Ben quoi ? C'est l'idée la moins foireuse que j'ai trouvé, mais si vous en avez une autre à proposer, je vous écoute.

Son vis-à-vis resta silencieux un moment, le visage toujours lassé mais la lueur de concentration qui brillait dans ses yeux démontrait qu'il cherchait réellement une autre solution.

— Et je fais comment pour respirer ? fini-t-il par dire, n'ayant visiblement pas trouver une autre idée.

— Il y a des trous dans ma casquette.

— T'es pas crade, au moins ? demanda Levi en regardant avec insistance sa chevelure brune.

— Mais non, je me suis lavé hier soir ! Oh et puis merde, dépêchez-vous de monter, on n'a plus le temps de causer !

Avec un soupir agacé, le petit être grimpa sur la main tendue. Eren se dépêcha de prendre ses clés et son sac de cours, puis sortit de son appartement qu'il verrouilla avec empressement.

Il dévala les escaliers en courant, Levi s'agrippant fermement à son pouce. Ce gamin voulait qu'il meure ou quoi ?!

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, Eren posa avec délicatesse le petit homme sur ses cheveux, celui-ci jurant en atterrissant sur la touffe soyeuse :

— Putain, mais c'est carrément la forêt amazonienne que t'as sur le crâne, gamin !

Le brun ricana et déposa sa casquette sur sa tête, l'enfonçant jusqu'à que Levi lui dise – ou plutôt ordonne – de s'arrêter.

Une fois prêt, il souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand il arriva à l'entrée de son lycée.

Encore un an et demi à franchir ce portail et il partirait définitivement de cet endroit avec son BTS chimiste en poche si tout se passait bien.

— On y est, informa-t-il.

Il sentit du mouvement sur sa tête et il fit la moue, n'aimant pas spécialement la sensation.

Au loin, il vit son groupe d'amis qu'il se dépêcha de rejoindre.

— Salut, les gars.

— Eren, fit un petit blond du nom d'Armin.

Un garçon au crâne rasé, Connie, lui offrit un immense sourire et sa petite amie Sasha en fit de même. Mikasa, sa sœur adoptive qui vivait dans un autre appartement de la ville de Trost, vint l'enlacer fermement, le faisant soupirer.

— Mikasa, tu m'étouffes, lui fit-il remarquer.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui en rougissant légèrement et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois avec une casquette, dit Armin alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le grand bâtiment.

— Oh. C'est vrai. Ça me va plutôt bien, non ? demanda-t-il en faignant l'innocence, un sourire quelque peu crispé étirant finement ses lèvres.

— Si tu changeais de gueule peut-être que ça t'irait, s'exclama Jean, un garçon ressemblant curieusement à un cheval.

— Parle pour toi, little poney, il faudrait te refaire entièrement pour que ta laideur ne me pique plus les yeux.

Ledit poney vit rouge et chercha à attraper la casquette du brun. Celui-ci se pencha prestement en arrière, ses cheveux tirant sur son cuir chevelu, signifiant que Levi avait dû s'agripper pour ne pas tomber. Une grimace déforma ses traits sous l'effet de la douleur.

— Ça va Eren ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

— Oui, oui, mes cervicales ont juste craqué ! rit-il nerveusement en se frottant la nuque.

Il repositionna correctement sa casquette et se dirigea avec ses amis dans sa salle de classe. Quand le professeur entra les élèves s'assirent à leur place.

— Ta casquette, jeune homme, fit l'adulte en pointant sa tête de son index tout en fixant Eren dans les yeux.

Le brun déglutit alors que le professeur débutait son cours.

 _Ah. Merde._

Il leva lentement ses mains, une se posant sur la visière et l'autre restant en suspend au-dessus de son crâne. Mikasa, assise à la table à côté de lui, lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

Soufflant, Eren jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle et remarquant que personne ne le regardait, il enleva précipitamment sa casquette, attrapa Levi d'une main vive puis le posa sur ses jambes.

Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement : personne ne l'avait vu.

Cependant, il retint un petit cri de douleur quand Levi lui donna un coup de pied étonnamment puissant dans le ventre. Posant des yeux noirs sur lui, il lui demanda muettement ce qu'il lui prenait.

— Tu m'as écrasé, ducon. Je ne suis pas un putain de citron, chuchota avec véhémence le petit homme en l'assassinant de ses billes orageuses.

Eren le trucida à son tour du regard avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent. Il chercha frénétiquement mais avec discrétion un petit morceau de papier dans sa trousse. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire victorieux vint prendre place sur ses lèvres quand il en dénicha un et Levi put entendre de sa place un stylo gratter sur la feuille.

Un instant plus tard, le brun lui tendait le morceau de papier qu'il prit simplement.

 _« J'ai une idée : on pourrait aller voir Hanji après mes cours puisque je finis à dix-sept heures. »_

Levi redressa sa tête et agréa. Eren, après avoir vu l'affirmation, lui reprit le bout de papier et écrivit une nouvelle fois dessus. Quand il eut fini, il donna la feuille à l'Ackerman.

 _« Je peux vous mesurer ? »_

Le petit homme releva vivement son visage et foudroya le brun de ses yeux perçants, mais celui-ci ne le quitta pas du regard, le faisant soupirer : il venait de comprendre que le petit merdeux ne lâcherait pas l'affaire temps qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Ce fut donc de mauvaise fois qu'il accepta.

Un sourire de bienheureux étira les lèvres du jeune Jaeger et il attrapa sa règle, puis vérifiant qu'on ne le regardait pas, il la plaça à côté de l'homme.

— Dix centimètres et demi, murmura-t-il.

Levi sembla peu réjoui de ce constat mais ne dit rien, s'allongeant sur une jambe du jeune homme, les bras derrière la tête, dans le but de faire un petit somme.

La journée passa relativement vite, Eren ayant trouvé une autre cachette pour héberger le lilliputien : la poche de sa veste. Au début, Levi avait été réticent, la poche ne se fermant pas, mais le brun l'avait convaincu en lui jurant de faire barrage avec sa main.

Présentement ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle déserte et inconnue, Eren guidé par un Levi perché sur son épaule et se tenant à une épaisse mèche brune.

— Elle habite là, déclara l'homme en pointant une porte d'un immonde jaune poussin.

— On a vraiment accepté qu'elle la repeigne de cette couleur ? s'interloqua le jeune Jaeger.

— Cette tarée peut se montrer très persuasive, crois-moi.

Eren ne releva pas et sonna. Ne recevant aucune réponse il retenta sa chance, mais rien.

— Laisse tomber, gamin, elle n'y est pas, souffla Levi en s'asseyant sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit mais trouva bien vite une solution.

— Vous avez son numéro ? Je pourrais l'appeler, dit-il en regardant du mieux qu'il put l'être perché sur lui.

— Tu crois que je suis un putain d'annuaire ? cracha l'homme. Et ne me demande pas si j'ai mon téléphone, c'est non : il est resté dans le labo.

— Et on peut pas y aller ?

— Seule Hanji a la clé.

Eren baissa les yeux, dépité.

— Vous savez quand elle reviendra ?

— Non.

— Et vous n'avez pas des amis en commun à qui je pourrais rendre visite ? Ils me donneront peut-être son numéro.

— Ils se sont presque tous engagés dans l'armée et ils sont présentement en mission depuis plusieurs semaines à Shiganshina. Les autres sont dispersés à travers le monde, raconta le petit homme d'une vois lasse.

— Donc en gros, on doit attendre qu'Hanji revienne.

— Ouais.

Le brun souffla de désespoir et tourna les talons. Cependant la voix de Levi l'arrêta :

— Marque ton numéro et ton nom sur un papier et glisse-le dans la boîte aux lettres. Ecris aussi en-dessous « _Minimus Titan »_ , elle comprendra directement.

Le jeune garçon approuva et fit ce que son aîné venait de lui demander.

Ils partirent ensuite pour de bon, rejoignant l'appartement alors que le soleil déclinait lentement.

Arrivés en seulement quelques minutes, ils vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations, Eren faisant ses devoirs tout en préparant le dîner et Levi lisant un manuel de chimie prêté par son hôte.

Vint ensuite le moment de passer à table, le petit homme devant manger avec les mains le riz au curry, ce qui l'horripila au plus haut point.

— Putain, c'est dégueulasse, grogna-t-il en observant ses doigts recouverts de la fameuse épice.

Eren ricana devant le tableau mais se reçut un regard transperçant en guise d'avertissement.

— Vous savez que vous ne faites pas vraiment peur avec cette taille ? lui fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un sourire goguenard.

— Ta gueule, dugland, tu verras si je ne fais pas peur quand j'aurai retrouvé ma taille normale, cracha-t-il en le trucidant des yeux.

Le brun éclata de rire. Levi avait beau essayé de le menacer avec ses airs de tueur en série, il n'était pas du tout effrayé, trouvant sa minuscule bouille absolument mignonne.

Mais bien sûr, il garderait cette remarque pour lui car même si le petit homme était riquiqui, il n'en était pas moins fort : il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la douleur qu'avait engendré le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu le matin-même en plein ventre.

— J'aimerais savoir, qu'est-ce que vous faites comme métier ?

— Je suis prof de karaté.

Eren ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

— Non ? Sérieux ?!

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda Levi avec son visage éternellement blasé, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le brun le détailla du regard puis fit la moue.

— Non, pas vraiment…

Levi haussa ses sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait puis attrapa un autre grain de riz.

— Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Hanji dans son laboratoire ?

— Elle voulait terminer son putain de _Minimus Titan_ , le projet sur lequel elle planchait depuis des mois.

— Elle n'avait pas de collègues qui travaillaient avec elle là-dessus ? questionna Eren, un peu sceptique.

— C'était la nuit, gamin et puis c'était un projet personnel. Mais comme au labo il y a plus de matériels que dans son appart', elle l'a créé en partie là-bas, continuant si elle le pouvait chez elle, l'informa Levi en ayant l'air encore plus blasé.

Cette réponse laissa le jeune Jaeger bouche bée.

— M-Mais comment elle a fait pour entrer et surtout pour _vous_ faire entrer ?!

— C'est elle la patronne donc c'était facile, répondit le petit être en haussant les épaules.

— Et vous l'avez suivie comme ça, sans rien dire ?

— Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de m'infiltrer dans un putain de labo à minuit avec une fêlée ?

— Alors pour-

Il coupa le brun, sachant déjà ce que celui-ci allait lui demander :

— Cette débile voulait juste que je lui tienne compagnie et comme je te l'ai déjà dit : quand Hanji veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient.

Devant le regard perdu d'Eren, il développa :

— Pendant sa pause, elle est venue me « rendre visite » au dojo – qui se trouve à quelques mètres du labo – alors que j'étais en plein cours et elle en a profité pour s'introduire dans les vestiaires pour me chourer mon portefeuille et mon trousseau de clés. Et bien évidemment, parmi elles il y avait celle de ma bagnole et celle de ma baraque. Je ne pouvais donc ni appeler un putain de taxi, ni rentrer chez moi. J'ai dû ensuite poireauter comme un con à côté du labo jusqu'à ce que madame daigne m'ouvrir, c'est-à-dire au beau milieu de la nuit, quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Le brun, les yeux écarquillés, lâcha en grimaçant légèrement :

— Elle est vraiment détraquée.

— Je le savais déjà, cracha Levi.

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne reprenne :

— Putain, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant causé de toute ma vie, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Eren ricana mais ne releva pas la remarque, finissant son assiette tout en se repassant les informations que lui avait révélées Levi.

Hanji était vraiment, _vraiment_ un personnage singulier.

Venue l'heure de se coucher, le jeune Jaeger proposa à l'Ackerman de dormir sur l'oreiller situé à gauche du lit double et il n'obtint aucun refus.

Ce fut donc un Levi endormi qu'il vit en premier en se réveillant le lendemain. Il ne put interrompre le sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand il détailla son colocataire temporaire.

— Trop mignon, chuchota-t-il.

Il avança lentement un doigt vers le visage apaisé dans le but d'enlever une petite mèche qui venait barrer ledit visage. Quand il toucha les fils d'ébène, il fut étonné par la légèreté de ceux-ci. Son index dériva ensuite vers la joue qu'il trouva douce au toucher.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin, grommela Levi en enfonçant son minuscule visage dans l'oreiller qui paraissait immense à côté de lui.

— R-Rien ! Je… Je vais prendre une douche, s'exclama-t-il en se levant brutalement du lit pour se diriger à grand pas vers la salle de bain, les joues écarlates.

Le petit homme esquissa un faible sourire et se toucha la joue un instant avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Cinq jours étaient ainsi passé, Eren faisant de son mieux pour subvenir aux besoins de Levi et celui-ci essayant de rendre la tâche moins difficile au jeune homme, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Les deux s'étaient également rapprochés, le fait qu'ils se côtoient presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre y étant pour beaucoup, mais ce fut surtout un événement qui avait accéléré le processus.

En effet, Levi avait malencontreusement glissé sur le verre luisant de la table basse et avait chuté du haut de celle-ci, ayant failli causé un arrêt cardiaque au jeune brun qui travaillait à côté de lui.

Le petit homme n'avait pas été blessé trop sérieusement, il avait juste eu la joue éraflée. Et il avait eu beau rassurer Eren avec plus ou moins de gentillesse, celui-ci n'était pas arrivé à s'en remettre, scandant haut et fort qu'il aurait pu mourir en tombant de cette hauteur alors qu'il avait la taille d'un cure-dent – cette comparaison n'avait d'ailleurs pas franchement plu à Levi qui avait néanmoins gardé le silence, ne voulant pas énerver encore plus son jeune hôte.

Le lilliputien avait même été obligé de dormir _sur_ le brun, ce dernier ayant par la suite eu peur qu'il ne chute du lit.

Autant dire que de cette journée, Levi s'en rappelait et parfaitement.

Le soupir qu'il lâcha en se remémorant ce jour infernal attira l'attention du jeune Jaeger sur lui, alors en train d'enfiler sa veste pour partir au lycée.

— Il y a un problème, Levi ?

Celui-ci fit un mouvement négatif d'un geste sec de la tête.

— Tu en es sûr ? insista Eren en se baissant, mettant leur visage à la même hauteur.

Le tutoiement était également nouveau, Levi ne supportant plus d'entendre le merdeux le vouvoyer. Bordel, il n'était pas encore un vieux schnock !

— T'es vraiment chiant, gamin, claqua la voix du plus vieux en faisant une tête quelque peu dépitée.

— Arrête de grogner, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Le jeune garçon se redressa en soufflant et tendit une main à son homologue.

Eren, alors qu'il marchait sur le trottoir pour se rendre à son école, commençait à se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu un appel de la part d'Hanji.

— T'as un problème, gamin ? demanda Levi depuis la poche de la veste noir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Ta main est crispée.

Le jeune brun put sentir un petit effleurement sur le bout de ses doigts qui faisaient barrage entre le vide et Levi.

— Je me demande ce qu'Hanji peut bien faire…, consentit-il à avouer avec un soupir. Ça fait presque une semaine que tu es dans cet état et on ne sait pas si ça peut t'être nocif à long terme !

Il sentit une caresse plus appuyée courir sur la peau douce de sa main, le faisant doucement sourire.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, répondit simplement le petit homme.

— Et toi, pas assez, murmura-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et Eren se dirigea directement vers sa classe. Il s'assit à sa place et enleva doucement sa veste, prenant discrètement Levi dans sa main. Il le posa ensuite sur une de ses cuisses et le regarda avec une pointe d'attendrissement se coucher sur sa jambe et fermer les yeux, semblant somnoler.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent assez vite, le brun passant parfois un index léger et tendre sur une joue douce de l'endormi.

Puis la sonnerie de la pause retentit enfin, réveillant Levi qui eut un petit sursaut.

— Bien dormi ? demanda en chuchotant un Eren tout sourire.

Le petit être acquiesça, ayant rapidement retrouvé son expression blasée, et monta sur la main offerte avant de se poser dans la poche de la veste.

Eren se rendit dans la cour avec ses amis, discutant et riant des âneries de Connie et Sasha. Sa veste posée sur ses bras croisés, il faisait attention à bien recouvrir la poche avec une de ses mains. Cependant, une violente tape balancée dans son dos le bouscula vers l'avant et il vit avec horreur l'habit voler devant lui, apercevant Levi être éjecté du vêtement.

Terrifié, il se jeta de tout son long en avant, les bras tendus et les mains rassemblées et creusées dans l'espoir fou de rattraper le petit homme pour lui éviter une chute qui, cette fois-ci, lui serait inévitablement fatale.

Il sentit avec un apaisement extrême Levi tomber dans ses mains. Mais si le lilliputien avait échappé à la mort, lui s'écrasa entièrement sur le sol en béton, s'écorchant les avant-bras et le dos d'une de ses mains.

Un gémissement de douleur sortit d'entre ses lèvres serrées et il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés juste avant de tomber. Le jeune Jaeger vit avec un immense soulagement que Levi était toujours dans le creux de ses mains, même si celui-ci semblait le scruter avec une inquiétude palpable.

— Tu vas bien, gamin ? chuchota-t-il en s'approchant un peu mais de manière discrète.

— Ça va, je me suis juste éraflé les avant-bras et une main, répondit le brun avec une petite grimace.

Levi acquiesça mais dardait toujours sur lui ses yeux brillants d'incertitude.

— C'est qui qui s'inquiète trop, maintenant ? demanda Eren dans un murmure, un petit sourire étirant finement sa bouche.

Le petit être se renfrogna et détourna le regard avant d'ancrer une nouvelle fois ses orbes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

— Ils arrivent.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sens de ces mots, que sa bande d'amis vint le harceler en lui demandant toutes les cinq secondes s'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

— Je vais bien, dit-il en se relevant, cherchant à dissimuler Levi dans ses mains tout un fusillant Jean du regard.

Il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait frappé comme un bourrin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? questionna Armin au bout d'un moment, toujours aussi observateur.

— Rien d'important.

Et il s'en alla, plantant ses amis sans aucun remord, pour rejoindre au plus vite sa salle de classe.

La journée passa lentement, très lentement, les membres de sa petite bande l'ensevelissant de questions à propos de son « secret ».

Il accueillit donc la fin des cours avec une joie non dissimulée, rentrant chez lui en courant presque.

— Sainte Merde, j'ai cru que cette journée n'allait jamais finir, souffla-t-il en s'affalant sur son sofa, posant par la suite Levi sur ses jambes.

— Tu devrais aller désinfecter tes plaies, remarqua le petit homme en désignant les stries ensanglantées.

— Ouais.

Le brun déposa gentiment son colocataire sur le canapé puis fila dans la salle de bain avant de revenir avec sa trousse de secours.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, gamin, t'es con ou quoi ?

Eren lui lança un regard de tueur avant de prendre le désinfectant, grimaçant en sentant ses blessures le piquer au contact du liquide.

— C'est une vieille mégère qui a dû obtenir son diplôme dans une poubelle. La dernière fois que je suis allé la voir à cause d'une gastro, cette débile m'a donné du laxatif.

Levi écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux avant de ricaner.

— Putain, la connerie des gens m'étonnera toujours, dit-il.

Le brun lui lança un regard étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire du petit homme.

Il sourit, heureux.

— Arrête de rire, sur le moment ce n'était vraiment pas drôle du tout.

Le petit être leva ses billes grises au ciel mais n'ajouta rien, un petit sourire flottant toujours aux coins de ses lèvres.

Le téléphone du jeune homme se mit soudainement à sonner, les faisant sursauter. Eren arrêta dans la seconde de se soigner et attrapa son portable posé sur sa table basse.

— Oui ?

— Eren Jaeger ? C'est toi ?

— Euh… Oui ?

— C'est Hanji, jeune homme ! T'es bien un jeune homme, hein ? Parce que ta voix-

— Oui, oui, je suis jeune mais là n'est pas la question, la coupa-t-il un perdu face à cette étrange femme.

— Tu as tout à fait raison ! s'écria celle-ci. T'as bien Levi avec toi ?

— Oui, répondit-il en glissant un œil sur l'homme qui n'était visiblement pas enchanté d'entendre la voix stridente de son amie.

— Parfait ! Je vous attends toi et le Minimoy dans mon appartement ! A tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha ensuite, laissant le brun dans un état proche du bug.

— Je vois que cette putain de folle n'a pas changé...

Semblant revenir à lui, Eren enregistra le numéro puis regarda l'Ackerman avec des yeux brillants, lui balançant en même temps un sourire éclatant en plein visage.

— Levi, tu vas retrouver ta taille normale ! s'exclama-t-il, radieux.

Le petit homme leva une nouvelle fois ses orbes au ciel, mais son petit sourire démontrait son soulagement.

Eren vint le prendre dans ses mains et le mit dans la poche de sa veste.

Il sortit de son appartement en courant, s'attirant les foudres de Levi n'aimant visiblement pas être secouer dans tous les sens.

Il arriva bien tôt devant la porte de l'immeuble renferment l'appartement de la scientifique et il appuya fermement sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que la fenêtre du deuxième étage ne s'ouvre sur une femme brune.

— Eren ?

Il hocha de la tête.

— J'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant grimacer le brun qui eut une tendre pensée pour les voisins de cette énergumène.

Ils entendirent parfaitement le bruit monstre que fit Hanji en descendant les escaliers visiblement en bois. La serrure émit ensuite une sorte de grincement avant qu'une tête ébouriffée n'entre brusquement dans le champ de vision du jeune Jaeger.

— Salut ! Entre, jeune homme ! Levi doit être _impatient_ de retrouver sa taille.

Eren plissa ses yeux, méfiant, mais entra tout de même dans le bâtiment. La femme le guida jusqu'à chez elle, babillant sur il ne savait quel sujet.

— Bref ! Sois le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, dit-elle avec un air mortellement sérieux quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Dans celui-ci régnait un bazar monstre, des microscopes, béchers et erlenmeyers reposant çà et là et des livres parlant de la Science étant empilés sur des meubles ou sur le sol. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de contempler plus cette version de l'apocalypse, Hanji l'entraînant dans une salle non éclairée.

Quand ils entrèrent, une lumière aux reflets bleutés apparut soudainement, révélant sous les yeux exorbités d'Eren une sorte de laboratoire.

— Je crois qu'il se trouve là… marmonna Hanji en farfouillant dans le plan de travail, frôlant dangereusement une mixture fumante reposant dans un erlenmeyer.

Eren n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si la brune venait à reverser le liquide à l'aspect suspect.

— Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant fièrement une petite fiole bouchonnée devant elle. Où se cache le petit Levi ?

Le jeune Jaeger sortit celui-ci de sa poche et le posa délicatement sur un petit espace vierge du plan de travail.

— Oh ! Comme tu es trognon ! s'écria-t-elle en étirant les joues de l'Ackerman.

Enervé au plus haut point, Levi attrapa un doigt envahissant de ses deux mains et le serra fort… fort…

— Aïe ! Aïe ! cria Hanji en sautillant sur place, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Le petit homme la lâcha et elle recula précipitamment, regardant avec ses billes larmoyantes son pauvre doigt blessé.

— T'as fini tes conneries ? gronda glacialement Levi.

— T'es tellement méchant avec moi ! Après tous ces jours passés à te rechercher, tu pourrais te montrer plus gentil ! pleurnicha-t-elle bruyamment.

— Tu me cherchais ? répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui ! J'ai même fait les poubelles et dormi dans la rue ! Je suis rentrée parce que je croyais que t'étais mort !

Eren regarda Levi se pincer l'arête du nez, visiblement excédé.

— Bon, t'entendre brayer pour de la merde me fait littéralement chier, donc si tu pouvais te la fermer et me donner le putain d'antidote, ça m'arrangerait, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle partait dans un monologue tonitruant.

— Celui qui a dit « tout ce qui est petit est mignon » est un menteur, grommela Hanji en lui tendant la fiole.

— C'est sans risque ? demanda Eren, inquiet, alors que Levi avait mis la solution en face de sa tête, observant avec un certain dégoût la substance noirâtre exploser en de petites bulles épaisses à la surface.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement la scientifique en devenant tout à coup sérieuse. Levi a été le premier être vivant à être entré en contact avec le _Minimus Titan_ , donc l'antidote n'a encore jamais servi.

Le brun hocha de la tête et reporta son attention sur le petit homme, lequel posa une question à la femme :

— Comment ça marche, ce truc ?

— T'es pressé ? Tu sais, on ne voit pas trop de différence entre ton ancienne taille et celle de maintenant !

Elle éclata de rire en entendant ses propres mots, mais le regard empli de menaces sous-jacentes que lui lança Levi enrailla efficacement son fou rire et elle reprit un air plus ou moins sérieux.

— T'as juste à boire le contenu.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Non.

En effet, si pour un être humain de stature normale la fiole avait une petite taille, pour Levi elle avait la grandeur d'une énorme bouteille.

Un immense soupir vint secouer le corps de celui-ci et il ôta le bouchon d'un air plus que las.

— Putain, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, binoclarde, grogna-t-il en grimaçant légèrement quand il vit de la fumée s'échapper de la fiole.

Il allait boire le contenu de celle-ci quand son regard croisa celui d'Eren, luisant intensément d'appréhension.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Ledit gamin acquiesça silencieusement, les lèvres pincées, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Il regarda le petit homme avaler la substance, ne pouvant empêcher une pointe d'admiration de briller dans ses billes turquoise quand il comprit que Levi boirait la liquide cul-sec.

L'Ackerman lâcha un petit halètement quand il eut fini et lâcha la fiole, attendant avec plus ou moins de patience un quelconque changement corporel.

Mais au bout d'une poignée de longues minutes, les trois individus durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'antidote n'avait pas fait effet puisque le corps de Levi n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

— Ça, ça craint, marmonna Hanji en faisant la moue.

Et ces paroles parurent réveiller les deux autres car Eren afficha une tête abattue alors que le petit être se releva, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

— Putain de quatre-yeux de merde ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire un deuxième trou au cul ! cracha-t-il avec violence, son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres.

— Mon intelligence ? Parce que sans moi, t'es un peu fout-

— La ferme !

La femme pinça ses lèvres et détourna ses yeux, faisant mine de bouder.

— Eren, on rentre, dit Levi d'une voix implacable.

Le brun hocha de la tête, silencieux, et lui tendit sa main. Avant de monter dessus, le petit homme se retourna vers la scientifique, le visage assombri par une expression quelque peu menaçante.

— T'as intérêt de trouver un remède, binoclarde.

— Pour sûr que je vais le trouver ! s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant à farfouiller dans son plan de travail.

Par la suite Eren sortit de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble, marchant d'un pas fatigué.

— Gamin, sors-moi de là.

Le brun obéit et retira Levi de sa poche, le mettant devant ses grandes billes pour le questionner muettement du regard.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et même plus, lâcha directement le petit homme en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Mais je-

— Ferme-la. Seule Hanji est responsable de tout ce merdier et même si elle est timbrée, je sais qu'elle trouvera un antidote.

Le jeune Jaeger serra les dents et baissa ses orbes à la nuance aigue-marine mais acquiesça tout de même. Si Levi faisait confiance à la scientifique, il en ferait de même.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux colocataires se réveillèrent alors que le soleil tapait sur leurs yeux clos.

— 'Chier, j'ai encore oublié de fermer les volets… ronchonna Eren en plongeant sa tête sous son coussin.

Il sentit des coups sur son avant-bras, le faisant grogner, mais il consentit à sortir son visage de sa cachette.

— Debout, gamin.

Le brun darda un regard ensommeillé sur Levi avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

— T'as cours, feignasse, insista le petit homme en donnant des coups de pied sur l'avant-bras.

Le plus jeune resta un moment sans bouger avant de se redresser vivement, lançant une œillade courroucée à son colocataire.

— Putain, tu-

Il se tut soudainement et contempla son vis-à-vis de haut en bas avant de l'attraper avec une de ses mains et de le mettre devant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? T'es ta-

— T'as rétréci, le coupa Eren

— Quoi ?

— T'as rétréci ! s'exclama-t-il cette fois-ci en se levant d'un bond, affolé.

Il fouilla dans son sac de cours et attrapa sa règle, la plaçant ensuite à côté de Levi qu'il avait mis debout.

— Même pas sept centimètres, souffla-t-il alors qu'une véritable panique s'insinuait peu à peu en lui.

Il se redressa et prit Levi dans sa main pour aller au salon. Il posa son aîné sur le canapé et attrapa son téléphone laissait sur la table basse. Il pianota quelques instants sur l'écran tactile puis apposa le portable sur son oreille, attendant que la personne décroche en se rongeant les ongles.

— Oui ?

— Hanji, c'est Eren ! Levi a rétréci !

— Eren ? Rétréci ? Comment ça se fait ?!

— J'en sais rien, moi ! s'énerva-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Il a perdu beaucoup de centimètres ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

— Plus de trois…, murmura-t-il.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil mit ses nerfs à rude épreuve, il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— J'ai préparé un autre antidote pendant la nuit. Il n'est pas encore terminé, mais on peut quand même tenter notre chance.

Eren approuva faiblement même s'il n'osait pas trop espérer.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Le brun raccrocha directement après ces mots et accourut auprès de Levi, se mettant à genoux en face de lui. Stupéfait, il attrapa sa règle et la plaça une nouvelle fois à côté du petit homme.

— Tu as encore rétréci, chuchota-t-il, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge alors qu'il se répétait mentalement la taille présente de Levi.

Cinq centimètres et deux millimètres.

— Eren, l'appela l'Ackerman.

Il répéta son prénom encore plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne s'agace et ne pince la main posée à côté de lui. Le brun lui lança un petit regard énervé qui devint bien vite soucieux.

— Arrête de te t'inquiéter comme ça, ça ne s-

— Que j'arrête de m'inquiéter ? Que j'arrête de m'inquiéter ?! s'exclama Eren en se relevant, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Il fit les cent pas devant le canapé, s'énervant de plus en plus.

— Mais comment ne puis-je pas m'inquiéter alors que tu vas peut-être disparaître ?!

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid dans la pièce et il écarquilla lentement les yeux, comme si dire ces mots à voix haute lui en avait fait saisir le sens.

Il reprit sa place, agenouillé devant Levi, et mit ses bras croisés sur le sofa pour cacher son visage à l'intérieur.

— Tu vas peut-être disparaître, répéta-t-il de sa voix brisée par des sanglots muets. Tu vas disparaître et me laisser tout seul.

Seul le silence lui répondit et ses pleurs se firent finalement entendre, ses geignements raclant douloureusement sa gorge. Il sentit une caresse légère sur ses cheveux mais il ne parvint pas à se calmer.

— Eren…

Le brun leva lentement la tête vers Levi. Lorsque celui-ci vit les grands yeux noyés de larmes et certaines de celles-ci glisser en de grosses gouttes sur les joues rougies de son gamin, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

— S'il-te-plait, arrête de pleurer, murmura-t-il en caressant une joue mouillée de sa minuscule main, envoyant des petits frissons dans le corps tendu du plus jeune.

Celui-ci s'essuya les yeux puis les ferma, avant de les rouvrir, les laissant mi-clos. Il leva son index et effleura également la joue de Levi, n'appuyant aucunement de peur de lui faire mal.

Quelques nouvelles larmes apparurent puis tombèrent quand il remarqua que son aîné avait encore perdu quelques centimètres.

— Levi…

Il clôt ses yeux et posa sa main sur celle du petit homme. Il sentait à peine le membre sur sa joue mais les caresses délicates que lui prodiguait encore Levi lui provoquaient toujours des frissons réconfortants.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Eren laissa tomber sa main sur le canapé et releva ses paupières qui se posèrent sur le vide en face de lui.

Le vide rempli par Levi quelques instants plus tôt.

Une larme coula lentement, puis une autre, avant qu'un torrent de gouttes salées ne vienne inonder son visage. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le sofa. De gros sanglots déchirèrent le silence de l'appartement, des plaintes douloureuses les accompagnant tristement.

Levi était mort.

Cette constatation finit de l'achever, les miettes de son cœur brisé semblant se fêler à leur tour.

Levi était mort.

Ces trois mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il se les répétait encore et encore, dans une litanie sans fin qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, écouter. Mais pourtant, le sens cruel de ces mots avait déjà marqué son cœur au fer rouge, avait déjà enchaîné son être entier à l'ignoble réalité.

Levi était _mort_.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment. Il releva vivement sa tête et se figea, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Devant lui se tenait la copie conforme du petit homme mais en beaucoup plus grand : il avait exactement les mêmes cheveux noirs, le même regard d'aigle d'un gris clair saisissant, la même expression blasée.

— Le… vi ?

L'homme en face de lui esquissa un petit sourire en coin puis glissa ses mains sur les joues trempées.

— Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de pleurer, souffla-t-il.

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ébranlé.

— Levi… C'est vraiment toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, posant ses mains tremblantes sur les joues de son homologue.

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, gamin ? dit en retour l'Ackerman.

Le brun eut comme un déclic en entendant le surnom si familier résonner à ses oreilles. Il se jeta alors sur l'adulte, ses bras enlaçant fermement le cou robuste.

— Je croyais que… je croyais… Comment ça se fait que…

L'homme passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune Jaeger et le pressa contre lui.

— Tais-toi, grogna-t-il.

— Pas de doute, c'est vraiment toi, ricana Eren en plaçant son visage en face de celui de Levi.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je t'ai dit de te la fermer.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de riposter qu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, le réduisant ainsi au silence.

D'abord surpris, Eren ne fit l'ébauche d'aucun mouvement mais quand l'information atteignit enfin son cerveau embrouillé, il répondit ardemment au baiser, témoignant par ce geste de la terreur qui l'avait étreint avant que le miracle ne se produise.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, les ramenant à l'instant présent avec brutalité. Une voix tonitruante se fit ensuite entendre à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, criant avec un affolement certain le nom du brun.

— Cette binoclarde, je vais la tuer, gronda l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils.

Soupirant, Eren se redressa dans le but d'ouvrir à Hanji mais une main le retint par le bras.

— Hey, qui a dit que tu pouvais partir ? Ce premier baiser était un peu trop _petit_ à mon goût, dit Levi avec un sourire joueur flottant sur ses lèvres purpurines.

Le jeune Jaeger leva les yeux au ciel mais le sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage démontra le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il n'attendit donc pas que Levi réitère sa demande sous-entendue et s'installa de lui-même sur les genoux de l'Ackerman assis sur le sofa. Il attira sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, souriant encore plus en sentant les bras de son homme passer derrière son dos.

Finalement, Hanji et son antidote pouvaient attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce OS (assez particulier, je vous l'accorde xD) ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

 **POUR LES ANONYMES :** _Je vous remercie si vous laissez un message (je remercie également ceux qui ont juste lu / "liké" (xD) / "followé" (x'D) bien entendu !), mais comme vous n'avez pas de compte, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'y répondre, désolée ! ;_; Sachez tout de même que je lis TOUS les messages que je reçois et qu'il me font tous énormément plaisir x3 (sauf ceux des rageurs, bien sûr xD)_

A bientôt ! o/


End file.
